The present invention relates to image converter systems, for converting a light image into electrical signals. Such electrical signals may be used for reproducing the image at a remote location, or may be stored or further processed.
If the image sensor in such a system is on a moving body, for example located on a moving vehicle . or carried by a moving person, a problem arises in stabilizing the image with respect to changes in position of the image sensor. One way of doing this is to stabilize the image sensor itself, e.g. by mounting it on a stabilized platform, but such an arrangement would be complicated, costly and bulky.